Web applications continue to evolve to include more complicated feature sets. Static rendering of user interfaces required by such applications may not be sufficient to satisfy performance and/or user experience requirements. In some case, different customers may want different web page features. Additionally, a web page may need to be updated frequently according to different data. Currently available solutions may require significant manual effort to achieve these kinds of customizations and/or updates.